DarknessLoki 2
by Rena91
Summary: This is my first loki story. It is about the goddess of night and shadows. She has grown up with Thor, Loki, Sif and the Warriors three. She once met a man on Midgard, and seeing that he is alive, she will do anything to find him, for she loves him. A deal is made, and has only a few months to see if he loves her back or else...


You slowly began to wake up, as you heard some voices around you. You decided to pretend you were asleep as you heard into the conversation.

?: "where did you find her?" It was a man.  
?: "She was in the woods...it was Stark who found her there." And that one was a woman.

?: "Why did he bring her here? Is she dangerous?"

?: "We don't know, but after Stark spoke with Fury, he was told to bring her here right away.."

?: "I don't know...I don't think we can be so uncareful..Did you even check if she had any weapons?" he said as you heard him get closer to you.

?: "Not really, but you can go ahead." she said. You then felt a hand on your shoulder. That was when you grabbed him, spun him around, had both of his hands on his back and held a small dagger against his throat.

?: "Knew we should have been more careful"

?: "Let him go" she said as she slowly moved.

You: "where am I? And who are you two?"

?: "I am Natasha, and this is Barton. We are not your enemies"

You: "I don't trust people that easily...specially humans."

Barton: "Humans?"

Natasha: "Fury, come here quick" she said through her earpiece. A few seconds later a tall dark man came inside.

Fury: "well, it's good to know she's awake."

You: "Who are you?" You said as you still held Barton.

Fury: "I'm a friend, and so are they. I remember reading about you...If I recall, you were also called death's shadow" You narrowed your eyes.

You: "that was centuries ago.." you said as you released Barton.

Barton: "Who?"he said rubbing his shoulder.

Fury: "try not to anger her Barton, you do not want to get on this goddess's bad side."

Natasha: "Goddess?" she said looking from Fury to you.

You: "Yes. Now that you know more about me...Could you tell me where I am?"

Fury: "Where are my manners...You're in our temporary base, a flying ship"

You: "Interesting. Um, when did you find me?"

Fury: "we will answer your questions in time. Natasha will see you to your room for now. After you have rested, please come find me." He said as he left.

Natasha: "Follow me this way, please" she said as she then led you through some halls.

You: "so...when did you find me?"

Natasha: "it was stark, he works with us too. And he can tell you that later when they introduce you to the rest of the group" She said as she opened a door. The room wasn't big nor small, and there was a bed and a desk with a chair.

You: "thank you. I hope I'll be sent for quickly"

Natasha: "I'll come look for you. You can rest until then." she then left, closing the door behind her. You then left your bag on the desk and laid on the bed.  
You: "* I wonder if I'll be able to find him soon...ugh, I hope thor and loki don't arrive soon..or maybe they already have...oh gods...*"Your thoughts were soon interrupted with a knock on the door.

You: "come in" you said as you sat up on the bed. You then saw Natasha at the door.

Natasha: "they're ready."  
You: "good" you said as you stood and followed her.

Natasha: "almost everyone's here. If you want to meet everyone, you'll have to wait."  
You: "It is fine...I'll wait then." you kept on walking and then you appeared at what seemed a big room with a big window and many people pressing on things. Then you saw Fury with other people. You approached them with caution.

Fury: "ah, you're finally here"

You : "and so are you"

?: "Careful how you speak to him" said a woman who was standing near Fury.

You: "heh...You be careful...human" you said as your eyes turned color.

Fury: "It's okay agent Hills, she's the goddess I was telling you about." he said as he slowly went between you two.

Hills: "o-oh.." she said with a bit of fear.

You: "hah, you humans are too easy to frighten." you said with a soft and short laugh.

Natasha: "um, is there a chance that you could tell us why you were called Death's Shadow?" she said softly. Your eyes then went back to normal and you slowly turned towards her with your sight on the floor.

You: "That..." you then lifted your eyes and met hers, "..that is better to be left unknown and I hope that the ones who know would forget...for I wish that never had happened.." There was a silence. You then cleared your throat.

You: "so, Fury, could you please tell me who found me and when?"

Fury: "hm? Ah yes" he was snapped out of his thoughts

Fury: "Stark found you about three or two days ago in a forest." He said looking at a man. He seemed like the rest, but something was not right...

Stark: "hmm. I was quite baffled when I saw something, or someone, falling off of the sky and came crashing down. I thought that if it was a person, they would have been dead, but to my surprise I saw you. You were still breathing, but you were unconscious. I then called Fury, described you to him and he told me to bring you over. And here you are. I never thought that goddesses would be so beautiful. I had only seen two gods and well, they are not of my interest"

When he finished, everyone was looking at you two. Your lips then slowly formed into a smile and you let out a soft laugh.

You: "hahah, thank you. You are very gifted with words."

Hills: "are you blushing?" she asked in disbelief.

You: "of course I am. Who wouldn't after having such words directed at one?"

Fury: "haha, well I hope you get along"

You: "I know we will" you said looking at Stark, "thank you for bringing me over. And may I say that you are not bad yourself" you said with a wink and a smile.

Natasha: "uh, sorry to bust your bubble, but Stark is already with someone"

You: "oh, its okay. I also have someone who I'm interested in as well"

Natasha: "ah, okay. Now let me introduce you to the rest: this is Agent Phil Coulson;"  
Agent Phil: "if you ever need anything, do not hesitate"

You : "thank you. Same here, if you ever need everything, just ask" you said shaking hands.

Natasha: "this is doctor Bruce Banner, he..."  
Bruce: " I turn into a monster when I get angry." he said extending his hand. You raise an eyebrow..

You: "Don't we all?" you said with a smile as you took his hand and shook it. He seemed quite shocked because he wasn't letting go.

You: "is everything alright doctor?"

Bruce: "n-no, please just call me bruce." he said snapping out of it.

Natasha: " and captain america is on his way." you nod.

Fury: "now that almost everyone is acquainted, _, could you tell us why are you visiting us?" everyone then turned towards you.

You: "ah, yes. I am here looking for someone I met before. I need to figure out something."

Fury: "Something?"

You: "yes, it doesn't matter. Um, could you tell me if you have seen any other god here yet?" you said getting a bit worried.

Natasha: "we have."

You: "what?! When, where?!"

Fury: "actually, we're trying to find Loki's location."  
You: "Loki is here? Already!?"

Stark: "You knew he would come?"

You: "Yes." you then saw everyone's faces and knew something was off.

You: "what has happened?"

Fury: "Loki has been destroying places and has killed some of our men"

You: "Loki? no...that's not possible..."

Natasha: "Why do you say so?" she said taking a step backwards.

You: "we grew up together. I know he is not capable of doing such things unless he had a reason."

Fury: "the reason is there...He came after the Tesseract"

You: "It is here? But, why would he want it?"

Fury: "That is why we are trying to find him..."

?: "and have you located him yet?" said a voice coming from behind you. You froze.

Natasha: "ah, just in time. _, this is the Captain." You then slowly turned around. When you did both of your eyes went big.

You: "S-steve?"

Steve: "...is...is it really you?" everyone had no idea what was going on. But then you smiled and hugged him.

You: "I thought I would never see you again!"

Steve: "you have changed! But you still look amazing."

You: "You have changed as well...what happened?"

Steve: "well-"

Fury: "excuse me, but have you met before?" he said snapping you out of your reunion.

Steve: "we have, years ago."

You: " haha yes, back when you were very thin"

Steve: "ha ha, very funny." he said nudging you with his elbow.

Natasha: "how?"  
Steve: "I was lucky, actually"

You: " you were. I was watching over earth, like I do every month, when I saw him running into a dead end, but he was being followed by 5 men."  
Steve: "I was going to get beat up, but she saved me"

You: "yes"

Fury: "wow, that is very-"

?: "We have a 78% match on the screen" interrupted an agent.  
Fury: "where?!" he said as everyone rushed to see.

?: "wait, it's 95% now"  
Agent Phil: "where?"  
?: " ...Germany"

Fury: "Captain...you're up." steve nodded.

You: "wait, I want to go too."

Fury: "that might not be a good idea"

You: "If steve can't stop him, maybe I can."

Natasha: "I will go as well."

Fury: "ok, go. Hurry!"

You then went on a ship. You were amused that it could fly, and very fast too. Once you got there, Steve went out to confront Loki. You saw how both were fighting and you wanted neither of them to get harmed. You saw how Loki had pushed Steve to the ground, and you were about to go out, until you heard music. Then stark appeared and they brought him to the ship. Once he was inside, they strapped him down to a seat and began your way back to the base. You then came out from where you were hiding and stood in front of him. He then slowly raised his head and seemed shocked to see you there.


End file.
